


Administration (Story 3)

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [8]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Future Milder Arc, Liv is evil, Miles doesn't need this right now, Miles wants to see his spider family, S1, Set After "Some Like It Yacht", Short, Tease for Spider-Verse story, The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU, post credits scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Principal Milder wonders if she should care. Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU". Tease for an Into The Spider-Verse story I'm making!





	Administration (Story 3)

"Yes, yes, I know... Look, we had some bad luck and... I swear it won't happen again.", said an exhausted Principal Milder on the phone. She had spent her evening apologizing for the disastrous yacht trio the school had just taken that morning.

"Ughh..." moaned the Principal. "What's the point of a yacht if it crashes after 5 minutes!"

If it wasn't for the prize they had won that day, the board would have axed her for sure.

Honestly, she probably wouldn't have minded.

"Sometimes, I really hate my job."

A pang of guilt suddenly hit her. Sure, the boat crash was no ones fault, least of all hers, but when the going got tough, what did she do? Go insane for an hour and do some "Lord of The Flies" shenanigans with the treaching staff, leaving the students (and Mr. Drako) to fend for themselves.

And that wasn't even the first time they had done that (though at least it wasn't with the students back in Seattle).

She stood up and swore to herself to never be this irresponsible again.

From now on, she would care.

"Now, what's next on the agenda? Ooh, a parent-teacher school night! Now that surely can't go wrong!"

Post Credits Scene:

In a very different universe, a teen with untied shoes sits down at his desk and thinks about ways to reach a second family from other dimensions.  
"If I just work hard enough, I could see them all again! Peter, Noir, Ham, Peni…"

His heart beats a little faster when his mind moves on to...

"...Gwen..."

His face gets all dreamy, when his teacher suddenly confronts him.

"Mr. Morales, are you listening?"

Miles shakes from his stupor.

"What? Who? Me? Yep! I'm listening! But the real question is: Are you... Talking?"

The teacher cocks her eyebrow.

Milos laughs nervously.

"It was worth a shot."

The teacher smirks.

"Well, your aim better improve."

She turns to the door.

"Now, Mr. Morales: For the next month, you will be enrolled in a mentorship program. Your mentor will help you with a science project, and you will in return learn from their experience."

Miles was now very awake.

This could help his project!

The door opens and a scarily familiar figure, one that sends a chill down Mile's spine, enters the room with a wide smile and a crazy look in her eyes.

"And here she is!", the teacher presents.

"Olivia Octovaius!"

Oliva extends her hand to Miles.

"Oh, please! No need to be so stuffy and formal!", she says with her energetic tone.

She smiles at Miles, making him shake in fear.

"Call me Liv..."

COMING SOON! BASED ON A TUMBLR POST! "Ionic Bond"!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Milder will come back soon!  
> 2\. This is set right after "Some Like It Yacht"/  
> 3\. My "Into The Spider-Verse" fic based on a tumblr post, "Ionic Bond", is coming soon!


End file.
